


Let's Finish This Game

by Cas_s_Honeybee



Series: An Office Romp [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Car Sex, F/M, Impala Sex, Office Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex in a Car, Sex in the Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee
Summary: Sam is away and you're staying at the office late. Turns out Dean is working late too.....





	Let's Finish This Game

Another late night at the office and this time not for Sam reasons as he was out at some conference or other and didn’t need your help. Instead you get to stay and hang around the office to work on reports. How riveting! It hasn’t been all boring though. Dean didn’t go to the conference with Sam because he had a trial he’s working on with Castiel so he’s been...lingering. Things have changed between you since that night in Sam’s office and that promise that he wasn’t done with you yet. Nothing else has happened since then, but you can feel the tension ready to snap like an overstretched rubber band when he’s around. Maybe that’s just you and the anticipation that’s building as you wait for him to make a move.

“I’ll see you later. Dinner tonight? 8 sounds good.” You heard as you were walking down the hall towards the elevators. You knew that voice. Why was Dean in the office at this time? “Hey!” He says, coming up next to you at the elevators. “What are you doing here this late?”

“Hey yourself.” You reply back. “I had some work to catch up on while Sam’s gone.”

“Yea, I assume you two don’t get much done when he’s here.” He says with a smirk.

“Oh hush! Like you’re any better!” You swat at him. “Sounds like you have plans tonight.” You say trying to change the subject. So what if you and Sam end up having sex in his office more often than not? As long as the work got done...

“Yea, Cas and I have plans.”

“That sounds nice.” You respond, getting in the elevator and hitting the basement level to reach the garage. “Floor?” You question, looking over at Dean as he gets in the elevator right along with you. He’s standing really close to you and the heat coming off him combined with the smell of his cologne is doing things to you.

“Same as you.” He says, voice pitched slightly lower as he gets closer. He stands right behind you and presses against. You let out a low moan as you feel his erection pressing into you. He brushes aside your hair and lowers his head to nip at your neck. “What are you doing tonight? I could go for an appetizer before dinner.” His hands are now at your waist, holding you firmly while he continues his assault on your neck.

“I don’t have plans.” You respond breathy.

“Good.” One final nip before the doors open and he’s walking in front of you out of the elevator. You stand there for a minute, shocked at the loss of him. You follow him over to his car. You’ve heard talk of Dean’s car. It’s probably his most prized possession, and it’s stunning, just like it’s owner. He stops in front of it, a big beautiful sleek black Chevy Impala. “This is my Baby. Would you like to go for a ride?” He asks, fingertips tracing down your back as you made your way next to him. You shudder. Of course you’d like to go for a ride, but now you’re thinking more of the man and less of the car.

“Yea I’d like to go for a ride.” You respond, intention evident in the timbre of your voice.

Dean took the invitation and opened the back door of the Impala. Sitting down and scooting back until he was across the length of the seat. He reached towards the front seat and then looked at you expectantly. You walk closer to the door as he unzips his pants and shimmies them down to mid thigh. Coming up to the door, you can see how hard he already is in his pants. You kneel so that you are straddling his legs, hiking your skirt up a bit so that you can crawl over him. Dean wraps his arms around you, crashing your lips together while slowly grinding up into you. His hands are under your skirt, working the material over your hips so you can spread your legs more. His clothed cock comes into contact with your pussy and you moan into his mouth as you grind down onto him.

“Mmm...you taste so good.” He says as he moves his lips down your neck. One hand holding on your hip holding you down while the other trying to push the material of your underwear aside. It’s in danger of being torn right off you, but you couldn’t care less right now.

You unfastening his pants to pull out his already dripping cock before lifting up slightly so you can sink down onto it. You both groan at the feeling.

“Damn! I understand why my brother spends so much time at the office. You feel incredible.” Dean says as he starts thrusting upwards.

You can’t say anything but moan in acknowledgment as you ride Dean with unbridled enthusiasm. Your thighs start to ache as you lift and lower yourself to meet each of his thrusts but the pleasure far outweighs the pain. You are certain you’re going to have bruises where he’s grasping at your hip but you don’t care. You think Sam probably won’t care either when he sees them.

A finger from the hand that is pulling your panties aside begins to rub at your clit, pushing you closer to the edge. You begin to grind down on him, giving your thighs a rest and allowing for more contact on your clit. You’re so close. You gasp out “Dean!” as you come, your walls clenching so tight around him that his rhythm falters.

He regains his rhythm, thrusting harder, chasing his orgasm until it finally bursts out of him, hot cum coating your inner walls. You fall forward onto his chest as you both catch your breathe. “So...was it good for you?” Dean asks with a chuckle and a smirk. You slap him lightly as you look around for something to help with cleanup. You’ve gotta go and things will get a bit messy if you just get up. You glance at the back deck of the car and see a box of tissues.

“Really Dean?!” You exclaim.

He just shrugs. “What? I like to be prepared.”

You shake your head as you scoot back off him cleaning the two of you with the tissues as you extricate yourself from the vehicle. Dean tucks himself back into his pants and gets out along with you. You start to walk away when you hear the bang on the roof of the car. You turn to look at Dean who says “Tell Sammy I said hi.” with a shit eating grin before getting into his car and pulling out. You shake your head, smiling, before getting your phone out of your purse. You had to call Sam anyway, might as well pass on Dean’s greeting.

This job has definitely been the best you’ve had in awhile.  


**Author's Note:**

> I've got at least one, maybe two more stories in this universe planned right now.
> 
> Thank you for ready my stories!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. I'd love to hear from you.
> 
> You can find me on my fan fic Twitter account, @cas_s_honeybee


End file.
